The dramatic tragedy in the reemergence of chemical weapons use in Syria highlights like never before the urgent need to provide effective medical countermeasures for nerve agent poisoning. Less talked of, but even more urgent, is the need for countermeasures against organophosphate (OP) pesticide poisoning that kills hundreds of thousands worldwide every year. Although most OP pesticides were banned for use in the US, they still exist and are produced in Kilo-tons in other countries and are easily accessible. Some of them are highly toxic as witnessed by the fatal poisoning of school children in India in July 2013 caused by monocrotophos contamination of cooking oil. OP pesticides are a major worldwide health problem, even without accidental or deliberate release with OP self-poisoning (suicide), responsible for 200,000 deaths a year worldwide. Eddleston M, Buckley N A, Eyer P, Dawson A H. Management of acute organophosphorus pesticide poisoning. Lancet, 371: 597-607 (2008). Further these poisonings are difficult to treat with the current standards of therapy.